Tipped Scales
by Wandering Shadow Traveler
Summary: Picks up a few days after the finale of Coven left off. Cordelia is dealing with rebuilding the coven, but bringing it into the light has created new enemies but also new allies. With this new looming threat will the coven survive? Can Cordelia surpass her mother's legacy? A/U. Cordelia/OC. Femmslash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story for this fandom, and to be honest I wasn't very happy with the season finale, so I have decided to take matters into my own hands. This will be A/U, femslash, and have oodles of OCs.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters I create, and those will be pretty obvious.

* * *

Cordelia was standing in front of her full length mirror in a mixture of disbelief and awe. Not only did she have to get used to the fact that she could once again see, but she also had to become accustomed to the power that was constantly buzzing inside her. She found that the seduction of using her new found abilities for whatever she desired to be harder to resist than she had anticipated. That thought alone scared her. She refused to get sucked into the same whirlpool of destruction as her mother, 'I will not become my mother.' She thought to herself resolutely. Shaking her head free of such thoughts she steeled herself to face the day. She could already hear many of the girls up and about, most likely in search of something to eat. The house was now painfully understaffed with the…disappearances of Spalding and Delphine, which is why she had nearly back to back interviews to rectify that issue especially since it seemed more than likely that more properties would have to be purchased to house all of these new budding witches.

The first several interviews passed without incident or any notable cause to hire, as Cordelia sipped her coffee she had to wonder if all today's prospects would turn out the same. However, as Queenie and Zoe escorted the next candidate, no, candidates into her office she knew without having to use her second sight that things would get very interesting. There were five of them in total, all appearing to be of varying ages. They were led by a man that moved with confidence that she had never seen, including her mother, but what stood out to her the most was how he walked. Walking when referring to that man was a gross misuse of the word; prowling was more accurate but it somehow still seemed to be lacking. When he was standing before her, he extended his hand and spoke, "Pleased to meet you Miss Foxx," his voice jarred her for a moment and as their hands made contact she quickly glanced down to see if the man didn't have a hand warmer. The man before her chuckled before her chuckled before continuing "I am Dommik, and we have much to discuss."

Cordelia nodded and motioned for her council, who were still at the door to join her. Zoe and Queenie hastily made their way to her side, as she studied the man before her. He had a fairly nice tan, his hair was greying but still mostly black and his salt and pepper beard was neatly trimmed. And yet, something still didn't seem right about him. She tried not to jump when his voice broke the uneasy silence "You are the Supreme, unlike any other that has come about. Instead of hiding away in the shadows you have chosen to bring yourselves into the light. It was very brave of you; your numbers that had once dwindled are flourishing once more. But living in the light comes at a cost, one much greater than the trials you and your coven have faced so far. " His last statement sparked something in Cordelia and before she could stop herself she heatedly retorted. "How could you possibly know what we have been through?" Her mind was spinning with thoughts of the innocence that was lost, the allies that had perished, and the betrayals that had occurred. Her mind was sent to a screeching halt when she heard his simple answer. "Because we've been watching you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the story alerts guys, I'm going to try to update once a week, if I can. Classes kill me slowly.

* * *

Cordelia was floored. 'They had been watching us?' was now the singular thought going through the latest Supreme's mind. Though the council was just as shocked by the news Queenie was the first to recover. "Bullshit." Dommik seemed highly amused by the statement, "Believe me dear child, I am completely serious." Queenie sneered, "If you really have seen all that you said you have you should know I am not a child." He looked as if he was about to say something but Cordelia cut him off, "How?" Dommik's eyes glinted as he smiled, "Well, it seems you have just asked the right question. You see I am not human, and no one in my current company is completely human." He paused, letting the information sink in before continuing. "We are members of an….organization. An organization that helps to ensure the survival of all supernatural beings, dammed or otherwise, and like any other organization we have enemies. Which simply put, means you have enemies." "Witch hunters?" Zoe ventured a guess. Someone in the group with Dommik scoffed, "If it were only witch hunters we wouldn't be here." Dommik's eyes turned cold as he half turned to address his entourage "Now Xander, I would expect you to know to better than to insult or hosts." The bespectacled man paled, and before he could utter a rushed apology he was on the floor writhing in obvious pain.

Turning back to the three witches, Dommik couldn't help but smirk at the looks on their faces. "Now where were we? Ah, yes, our enemies have a much wider scope than just witches. They hunt of capture anything. That being said, since you have made yourself public you have earned more of their attention, not to mention so many witches in the same vicinity makes you all the more vulnerable. We are here to offer our help in protecting this generation of witches. The machine you have awoken is voracious, and will not cease until every last one of you has perished." Cordelia looked at him incredulously. "Now you want to intervene? After all you have seen, after all you could have prevented, you wish to extend a helping hand **now**?!" She had started off softly but was nearing a yell by the time she had finished. Various objects around the room shook as anger flooded her veins, with her pulse racing in her ears Cordelia fought to center herself. Dommik raised an eyebrow at the display, but spoke again his voice hardened and sharper, "Do not misunderstand, what befell your coven was inevitable under the rule of your mother. We may be able to fight a great many things, but fate is not one of them. We are intervening now out of the necessity of your kind's survival."

Zoe looked to Queenie, then to Cordelia before settling on Dommik. "What if we don't want your help? You seemed so reluctant to give it before, how do we know it's worth it when you offer it willingly now?" Zoe's question helped to calm Cordelia as she felt the glow of pride for her student, who had so greatly matured. The older man's face seemed pensive for a beat before replying "You and your council are free to refuse our assistance, if you feel comfortable with being the reason for the new age witch hunts and the extinction of every witch on the face of the Earth…well, that's your prerogative." Cordelia went ramrod straight, "What do you mean?" "If I may?" a voice chimed in from Dommik's group, after his discrete nod a woman stepped over the still squirming man to join Dommik. After reaching his side she began, "You Miss Foxx are a Supreme and these two young witches are your council. You are the **only** official chain of command, which is why we came to you. If you are to refuse our help, not only will you be doing so for every witch in attendance at this establishment, but you will be doing so for those scattered across the globe as well."


End file.
